


This isn't the End

by simplyoverstated



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Sorry guys, Suicide, suicidal!taako, tw: suicide attempt, tw:blood, wow this is really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyoverstated/pseuds/simplyoverstated
Summary: Taako succumbs to his depression and his guilt. Magnus finds him.





	This isn't the End

**Author's Note:**

> So this got pretty dark, super OOC for the Adventure Zone. Please read at your own risk, this has very graphic scenes of suicide attempt

Taako's blood was dark scarlet. It was warm and sticky and wet. And there was a lot of it.

Magnus felt his body going into shock, trying to understand what he was seeing. The bathroom was covered in blood, and there was Taako, small and pale on the floor. Magnus' heart seemed to turn to ice as he rushed in, seizing Taako's thin form and shaking him in a panic.

"Taako! Taako! Please...Taako!" The elf was cold to the touch. Where was the bleeding coming from? His fingers shook as he examined Taako's bony chest, his ribs, his legs; then he got to the elf's thin arms.

There were long, deep gashes across each forearm, running parallel to the veins. Blood was still seeping from them; How was there any blood left? Magnus heard a strangled kind of moan, but Taako hadn't moved. He realized it had come from his own mouth. "Taako...Taako..."

His brain had frozen, time had stopped. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be...

"Uh.." it was so soft, Magnus almost didn't hear it. But then it came again, and suddenly the elf's eyes fluttered.

"Taako!" he was alive, it wasn't too late. Magnus' mind raced as he tried to remember any of his medical training. He had to stop the bleeding, and he had to get Merle. He reached for the stone of farspeech that hung around his neck.

"Hang on, Taako. Hang on..."

 

* * *

 

There was movement, and bright light. Taako could tell by the weight that he was covered by a blanket. He heard voices, a low gruff one; Merle. And another; Magnus. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in their faces.

He wasn't supposed to be here for the aftermath. That's how he had been able to do it. He convinced himself that he didn't care, that they would be ok eventually. And he didn't have to see their pain or their tears or their anger.

Yet here he was. He had failed. And he must have hurt them. And he was here to see it. This must be his punishment. Or, maybe he had succeeded. Maybe this was his hell.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh light. He was in his own room, in his bed. Magnus was sitting on a chair next to him, and the moment Taako opened his eyes he was by his side. 

"Taako! Can you hear me buddy?" Taako moaned. His arms hurt. His head hurt too. He didn't want to be here, now. He wanted to be someone else. 

Magnus brushed Taako's bangs gently off his forehead, and lowered his voice. Taako had never heard this note of sadness in his voice before.

"Taako...why? I don't...I can't..." Taako's heart broke. This is why. Because he felt so deeply, or else he didn't feel anything at all. What else could he do? He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't burden his friends. He was useless to them and to the Bureau. It would be for the better, in the end, if he wasn't there.

But he didn't say any of this. Instead he turned his head away from Magnus, failing, he knew, to hide the tears now welling in his eyes. 


End file.
